Zarancia
The island of Zarancia is small and densely populated. Zarancia is well known for its cliffside towns, as well as for specialization in magic research and production of airships. Unusually, Zarancia is united under a central government in the city of Alacastra. The soil of the island is almost uncannily fertile, frequently yielding produce of sizes that would normally be unthinkable. It is widely believed that magic seeping into the soil causes this fertility; whether this is linked to a higher than usual rate of seemingly spontaneous magical behavior among the locals is currently under investigation. Zarancia is located close to the Cirrus Spear. The clouds drifting away from the Spear are charged with magical energy. Samira Halradino, founder of the Academy-City of Alacastra, is best known for creating the Mistwheel, a magical device that can extract the magical energy from the clouds. The Mistwheel is responsible for the high population density of the craggy exterior of the island. Settlements The surface of the island is almost entirely composed of farmland. Due to the close proximity to large population centers, farmers tend to identify more closely with the most nearby town or city rather than local villages. The Academy-City of Alacastra Alacastra is the pride of Zarancia, a city of towering spires and shimmering gold roofs. Alacastra has a population of 12,000, approximately half of which are employed in some way by the Lyceum of Alacastra. The Lyceum is an academy devoted to the study of magic, and also the seat of the government of Alacastra. The Maestro Principale is a position recognized as both the presiding Archmagi of the Lyceum and head of state of the nation of Zarancia. Order is kept by the Mage-Knights of Alacastra, an order of magic users that police the island. They are also considered to be the standing army of Zarancia should the city ever need to go to war. The Mage-Knights are highly effective at their mission and their work has made Zarancia among the safest islands to live on. Though their taciturn and stiff demeanor has made them the butt of many jokes, they are nonetheless respected throughout the island. The ground of Alacastra slopes upwards towards the Lyceum at the center of the city. The architecture of Alacastra also becomes increasingly dramatic as one approaches the Lyceum. Twisting allyways give way to wide streets crisscrossed overtop by curving arches, and the angled ground means that the view from the center is breathtaking. Other There are four other towns around the crags on the sides of Alacastra: Karstau, Lessacci, Dielza, and Piron. Culturally and architecturally, they are very similar. The towns are built on the craggy exterior of the island in order to harness energy from the clouds using the Mistwheel. Because of this, the towns are terraced and stretched out along the cliffs. The abundance of magic has helped to create a very high quality of life, as well as a burgeoning manufacturing industry. The most famous product of these towns are the elaborate airships created in the shipyards. The specialty of Zarancian shipwrights are small, sleek airships that usually carry only 5 to 6 people. This type of airship is usually called a skycog or a skiff. These skycogs are very common on the island, as the winding roads up and down the cliffs make overland transportation of goods an ordeal. Category:Islands